Crops frequently require irrigation, supplemental fertilizer, and pesticides, each of which introduces complications in addition to solving problems. For example, irrigation requires a dependable water supply, and such supplies are becoming less accessible. In some areas, aquifers continue to be depleted by excess pumping, and from persistent drought, which requires increased irrigation and results in inadequate replenishment of the aquifers. Moreover, irrigated land is susceptible to becoming too saline for optimal plant growth, and can eventually become unsuitable for many plants. High soil salinity and reduced water available for irrigation can be especially problematic for irrigated land not subject to periodic flooding.
Use of fertilizers, for instance ammonium salts, can contribute to high soil salinity, and pesticides can also introduce additional salt to the soil. Moreover, fertilizer and pesticide use can pollute surface water through contaminated runoff that drains from fertilizer and pesticide treated crops. Accordingly, crop treatment that reduces demand for irrigation water, and also reduces introduction of salts, fertilizers, and pesticides, while enhancing crop yields and contributing to healthy soil, is needed.